Fantasy and Fables
Fantasy and Fables is a role-playing game involving dice and large amounts of calculations for the person leading the story (storyteller). The game is similar to Dungeon and Dragons, but with different occupation/classes, more levels, unique races, special skills set to each occupation and so on. Fantasy and Fables was enspired by role-playing games like Dungeon and Dragons, ArcheAge, Skyrim and Dragon Quest. Taking elements from each and adding it's own twist. Many of the options provided are designed to fit into the world of Erecia, but there's nothing wrong with making adjustments to suit your own desires when it comes to making you're own story. The entire purpose of this game is to help people bring their worlds to life via role-playing. We encourage people to try doing our own style, but take no offence if people would prefer not to. How to play: Genre: Select the genre you're intending to role-play in, though do make sure your players are happy enough to with said genre. After all, if they aren't willing to playing in it, they're not going to be the happiest through out the story. Here's a few genre examples: action & adventure, fantasy, horror, mystery, science, science fiction. Erecia is a fantasy action adventure. It is also jam packed with inspiration from various myths, legends, folklore and religion from around the world. Players, races and classes: It is important to set up pre-existing races and classes, but sometimes it helps to let the players choose what they would like to be first. So having a few sections for players to choose from allows you to have a bit of a heads up. Doing so can also help guide the storyteller as to what other races and classes would most likely work well in the world. Though it can also be used to come up with a new and exciting way to introduce new races and classes too. World and story: The genre, races and classes can have a huge effect on the kind of world and story it will become. But sometimes it can help the storyteller adapt their already existing idea to be a little bit more interesting. Still, it is a good idea to come up with a vague idea as to what the world is like and a rough story ace. However! Do not set everything in stone, players are still their own person, so hours of work can be poured down the drain is a few seconds. Storyteller: As the name implies, the storyteller is in control of the story. In some ways they are like a game master, they have the overall control over events within the role-play. They decide what the locations looks like, what creatures are around and what-not. They also have control over non-playable characters. Races: Any and all races can be used within F&F, however, some have more advantages than others. Each race is sorted out into certain classifications based off of certain characteristics. Classifications effect the max number of attributes a races can have. However, characters themselves might have higher attributes then their race's limit, depending on their age and story. Alignment: One thing to keep in mind is that there is no true good or evil. Alignment is to help people with coming up with the personality for their character. Lawful, Neutral and Chaotic: Lawful: Those who are lawful follow certain rules or guidelines. They are typically very traditional, and can also be judgmental of those who do not follow the same guidelines. They are most likely to struggle with adapting and changing. Chaotic: Those who are chaotic are free spirits finding adapting to their surrounding to be rather easy. However, they can be reckless and foolish at times. They are also unlike to follow rules and guidelines set by others. Neutral: A mix of lawful and chaotic, they a just a likely to follow rules and guidelines as they are to ignore them. They can adapt to certain situations, but my struggle with others. Benevolent, Neutral and Malevolent: Benevolent: Those who are benevolent will show kindness and compassion to others. They value life, showing a great amount of respect and loyalty. Malevolent: Those who are malevolent often have little care as to how cruel and manipulating they can be. They often do what's best for themselves and willing to take away life without much thought. But just because they can be sadistic at times, doesn't mean they're evil. Neutral: A mix of benevolence and malevolence. They can show kindness and compassion at one point, and become cruel and manipulative the next. A combination of caring and ruthlessness. Occupations: Occupations, also known as classes or jobs, are certain roles players play as. Such as a warrior for melee combat, or a healer for ranged support. Any occupation can be used within F&F, however, some might be more difficult to start off with than others. Allies, party members and mercenaries: Allies and/or party members are typically other players involved within the story. Though they are also able to be hired mercenaries, who will typically be controlled by the storyteller. Other players can control and upgrade their characters. While a mercenary, who can also level up along with other party members, will stay till they no longer receive payment. Players can rehire the mercenary, who will be just as strong as they were when they left the party. Companion: Companions can refer to mounts, pets or actual companions. Though they can be invloved in combat, they typically do minor damage. They are far more likely to be used as something that can help with carrying items, increase travel speed or provide other boosts to the player. Summoner are unable to have a companion, as the summoner's dæmon counts as a companion. Attributes: Attributes are certain qualities that can help with certain actions. Such as strength being needed for pulling, agility needed for balance and precision, and so on. Levels: Each level provides the player with a certain amount of health points (HP), mana points (MP) and skill points (SP). In some cases you can even unlock a new branch (B) or unlock level 2 (*) upgrades for their skills. In order to level up, the player must reach a certain amount of experience points (XP) for each level. Experience points can be earned via completing quests, collecting resource, working or battling creatures. Each player may have a different preference as to how they level up their character or what they like to do. It is up to the storyteller to decided what they can and cannot do. The current max level is 25, levels 26-50 will be added soon. Levels 1 - 50: Levels 51 - 100: Health: Health refers to the hit points a player has, in other words the amount of damage a player can receive before they die. There's two ways health increases. The player has a certain amount of health points (hp) per level. While also having the health attribute, which determines the additional percentage added to the player's max health. Outside of combat, health can be restored via taking naps or sleeping. During combat however, health can be restored if the player or party member is a healer, or through the various health potions. Be careful when taking health potions though! If you're not careful your character could very well end up in a far worse situation! Mana: Mana refers to energy, under right circumstances this can mean magical energy. Mana is used for combat skills, ''with the max amount available increasing per level. There's two ways mana increases. The player has a certain amount of ''mana points (mp) ''per level. While also having the ''mana attribute, which determains the additional percentage added to the player's max mana. During combat, a certain amount of mana is restored per turn. +1 mana for level 1, +2 for level 2 and so on. Skills: Skills require a certain amount of skill points to be unlocked. In combat, each combat skill will cost a certain amount of mana to be used per turn. Some skills will last for more then one turn, so will not need to be reactivated till it has expired. During combat, each player can activate 1 skill per turn. *''Combat'' skills can only be used during combat. They cost a certain amount of mana per turn. *''Passive'' skills are either permanently in effect, or can be used outside of combat. Effects: Effect come into play with particular skills. Some might stun the player, others might blind their target, and so on. * Bleeding foe/players continue to receive a certain amount of damage. * Blinded foe/players are unable to aim, they will also attack random targets (friend and foe alike) + 25% chance of missing. * Confused foe/players are unable to tell the difference between friend or foe, so they will attack random targets (friend and foe alike). * Deafened foe/player cannot hear, so cannot sense incoming danger. * Frightened/intimidated foe/players have a higher chance of fleeing, cannot attack. * Stunned foe/players are unable to move for a certain number of turns. * Poisoned foe/players continue to receive a certain amount of damage.